1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of digital video, and more specifically to improving systems for access policy decisions for videos.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Video sharing services permit users to upload videos to a video hosting site and sharing service, and share the uploaded videos with other users. These videos may be accessed by other users and viewed by a wide audience worldwide. Given the wide variety of types of video content, certain content may not be suitable for sharing with all users of the video sharing service. For example, certain content may not be suitable for sharing in a particular geographic area, or may be restricted by local law. Content may also not be suitable for users who are not members of the video sharing service, or for members below a certain age. Certain content may be undesirable for the video sharing service to host at all. Access policies are set by the video sharing service to permit or restrict access to videos accordingly.
It may be difficult to automatically classify a particular video. The video may therefore require manual review by an operator of the video sharing service to determine the proper access policy. This manual review is labor intensive. During the manual review process, an interim policy for the video may also be implemented that does not match the ultimately determined policy for the video. Delays in determining the correct policy for a video can impact user experiences, and may delay viewing of an otherwise permissible video, or may result in viewing of a video without appropriate restrictions, i.e., to a wider audience than desired.